7 Satsuki's Favorite Things
by 16choco25
Summary: Daiki tidak pernah tahu Satsuki menyukai 7 hal yang benar-benar tidak ia sangka sama sekali. Dan ia hanya selalu berharap bahwa salah satu hal yang disukai Satsuki adalah dirinya, yang apa adanya dan selalu mencoba menjadi yang terbaik di mata Satsuki.
1. Chocolate

_7 Satsuki's Favorite Things_

_Story by Titania aka 16choco25_

_Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

_Summary : Daiki tidak pernah tahu Satsuki menyukai 7 hal yang benar-benar tidak ia sangka sama sekali. Dan ia hanya selalu berharap bahwa salah satu hal yang disukai Satsuki adalah dirinya, yang apa adanya dan selalu mencoba menjadi yang terbaik di mata Satsuki._

_._

_._

Aomine Daiki melemparkan bola itu ke dalam ring basket di hadapannya. Dengan tubuh tingginya, mudah saja bagi bola basket itu memasuki ring. Sesuai tebakan Satsuki, bola basket itu masuk dengan sempurna. Lelaki itu kembali mengatur napasnya, mencoba men-_dribble_ bola, melirik ring basket di hadapannya, dan kembali melemparkan bola ke dalam ring basket itu. Lagi-lagi masuk sempurna. Satsuki melemparkan botol air mineral ke arah lelaki itu dan langsung diambil dengan tangkapan kosong.

Satsuki berdiri dan menyerahkan gulungan handuk pada Daiki.

Daiki hanya tersenyum seperti biasanya. "Terima kasih," katanya.

Ia meneguk air mineral itu dan dengan cepat menuangkan sisa air mineral dalam botol ke kepalanya, mengusir rasa panas yang menghantui kepalanya sejak tadi. Ia hanya mencoba bermain basket di lapangan basket Shibuya dan siapa sangka bahwa cuaca sangat tidak bersahabat. Tokyo mendadak sangat panas. Keringatnya sudah berkucuran dengan riangnya. Dan tentu ia kasihan pada Satsuki yang mungkin saja kepanasan menungguinya bermain basket.

Satsuki menyipitkan matanya. Sinar matahari begitu terik.

"Kalau kau bosan menungguku," ujar Daiki sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk yang tersampir di lehernya. "Kau bisa pergi berjalan-jalan. Daerah Shibuya ini cukup ramai. Banyak toko yang menjual pakaian bermerek. Kau pasti suka," sambungnya, walau ia tidak tahu selera mode Satsuki seperti apa. Satsuki menegakkan posisi duduknya dan mendengus.

"Tapi aku tidak terlalu suka berbelanja," timpal Satsuki dengan cepat.

Daiki menoleh heran. "Sungguh?"

Satsuki mengangguk mengiyakan. "Lagipula hanya buang-buang uang saja. Aku malas membuang-buang uang untuk sesuatu yang tidak berguna," lanjut Satsuki sambil menyatukan ujung-ujung jarinya. Daiki hanya menyeringai begitu mendengar kata-kata Satsuki barusan. Ia mengambil tempat di sebelah Satsuki dan melirik gadis itu.

"Buang-buang uang, atau memang kau ini tidak punya uang?" ledek Daiki sambil tertawa kecil.

Satsuki hanya menatapnya gemas.

"Kalau kau memang tidak punya uang, kau bisa memakai kartu debitku, kok. Lagipula kau ini aneh. Mana ada perempuan yang tidak suka berbelanja," kata Daiki heran, namun dengan tawa kecil yang ada di akhir kalimatnya. Satsuki hanya merengut begitu melihat tawa Daiki yang seperti itu.

"Sungguh. Buang-buang uang seperti itu tidak akan ada gunanya. Lagipula, kau tidak menyangka bukan, kalau aku tidak suka berbelanja seperti gadis-gadis normal yang biasanya. Apalagi berbelanja pakaian bermerek. Pakaianku masih banyak yang bagus walaupun tidak bermerek," katanya dengan nada kesal sambil berkacak pinggang.

Daiki hanya terkekeh mendengar nada kesal dari bibir azalea itu.

"Kalau kau menjadi istri, suamimu pasti akan senang. Kau hemat sekali dalam menggunakan uang," timpal Daiki sambil kembali men-_dribble_ bola. Satsuki tidak menjawab. Daiki hanya tertawa dan kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan bola basket di tangannya. Satsuki bangkit dari duduknya, dan Daiki melemparkan bola itu ke arahnya. Ia langsung kembali melempar bola itu kembali ke tangan Daiki.

Daiki men-_dribble_ bola itu, berputar-putar, dan melemparkan bola basket itu ke dalam ring. Masuk lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Daiki tertawa girang.

Satsuki kembali duduk di pinggir lapangan basket itu. Satsuki mengeluarkan _lunch_-_box_ dari tas kecilnya dan membuka isinya. Cokelat bulat buatannya sendiri. Awalnya Satsuki belajar membuat cokelat untuk momen Valentine, namun ia gagal dan akhirnya Satsuki berhasil menemukan resep yang mudah untuk dicobanya dan menurutnya cukup lezat.

Daiki selesai dari permainan basketnya dan menghampiri Satsuki. "Kau membawa apa?" tanya Daiki sambil melongok ke _lunch_-_box_ Satsuki. Matanya mendapati beberapa potong cokelat berbentuk bulat dan ia duduk di sebelah Satsuki. "Cokelat? Buatanmu sendiri?" Daiki mencomot cokelat itu dari _lunch_-_box_ Satsuki.

Satsuki mengangguk. Membiarkan tangan Daiki mencomot cokelat yang ia buat sendiri.

"Enak, terima kasih," ujar Daiki, yang mulutnya masih dipenuhi cokelat. Satsuki belum saja tertawa begitu melihat mulut Daiki yang belepotan cokelat seperti anak kecil. Ia buru-buru mengambil tisu dari tasnya dan disekanya dengan cepat bekas cokelat yang berkeliaran di wilayah sekitar bibir Daiki. Daiki menatapnya sebentar, dan kembali tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

"Dasar kau ini, Dai-_chan_. Makan cokelat saja sampai sebegitunya, seperti anak kecil saja."

"Biar."

Dasar keras kepala. Satsuki tidak bicara lagi. Sebab, ia selalu kalah bila berdebat dengan Daiki. Lelaki itu selalu punya jawaban dan mungkin saja perdebatan mereka akan berlangsung sangat lama. Satsuki benci kekalahan, dan ia benci pula bila harus kalah dari Daiki, apalagi ia hanya kalah dalam kasus berdebat. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, sepertinya ia sudah banyak menerima kekalahan dari Daiki. Dan ia harus membalas kekalahan itu.

Lihat saja. Lelaki itu lebih tinggi darinya kira-kira sepuluh sentimeter. Keunggulan kedua, Satsuki selalu kalah bila hanya berdua bertanding basket dengan Daiki. Ketiga, Daiki selalu dengan mudahnya melupakan masalah, dan ia tidak seperti Daiki. Keempat, Daiki selalu bisa mematahkan argumen yang telah ia susun sebaik mungkin untuk berdebat dengan lelaki pemain basket itu. Dan kelima, lelaki itu selalu berhasil meledeknya untuk hal sepele. Dan yang terakhir, ia tidak sehebat dan seberuntung Daiki.

Tapi Satsuki berpikir kembali. Apa hebatnya seorang Aomine Daiki? Ia hanya seorang pemuda yang cukup beruntung karena dilahirkan dalam keluarga yang berkecukupan, memiliki wajah yang—tampan, jago basket, dan memiliki sikap yang bersahabat. Ia bukan orang yang menemukan lampu, atau menemukan telepon, bukan pula orang yang menemukan tenaga mesin. Daiki hanyalah seorang pemuda yang cukup beruntung atas hidupnya. Satsuki tahu itu.

Satsuki mencomot cokelat itu, dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Cokelat itu perlahan meleleh, dan Satsuki menikmati sensasi ketika cokelat itu mulai berasa agak pahit dan sedikit manis. Menurutnya sensasi itu membuatnya sangat merasa nyaman. Daiki kembali mencomot cokelat yang dibuat Satsuki. Membiarkan mulutnya kembali belepotan cokelat. Satsuki meliriknya.

"Dai-_chan_, tahu bagaimana rasa cokelat?"

"Manis, sedikit pahit," jawab Daiki asal. Lagipula untuk apa Satsuki menanyakan hal yang tidak penting seperti itu?

"Kata orang, cokelat itu seperti cinta. _Bittersweet_, manis, namun sedikit pahit. Dan cokelat adalah salah satu hal dari tujuh hal yang kusukai dari dunia ini," ujar Satsuki sambil mengunyah cokelatnya dan membiarkannya kembali meleleh di mulutnya. Daiki hanya menatap Satsuki dalam seperti biasanya. Dan ia kembali melirik cokelat di _lunch_-_box_ Satsuki.

Tinggal satu.

"Hei, Satsuki. Menurutmu seperti apa definisi cinta itu?" tanya Daiki tiba-tiba. Satsuki langsung memandangnya kaget dan ia buru-buru menjelaskan maksud perkataannya. "A-aku hanya ingin tahu pendapatmu. Kau mungkin saja lebih tahu. Perempuan lebih peka tentang cinta dibanding laki-laki, bukan?" katanya asal. Satsuki mengetuk-ngetukkan jari-jemarinya. Mencoba mencari kata-kata yang harus ia lontarkan.

"Menurutku cinta itu seperti bunga. Mekar saat waktunya," jawabnya singkat, namun begitu melihat Daiki yang tertawa, ia sudah tahu bahwa lelaki itu pasti akan kembali meledeknya. Dengan ini, sudah dua kali lelaki itu meledeknya untuk hal sepele. Satsuki memajukan bibir depannya kesal.

"Berarti, Satsuki, menurutmu cinta itu seperti bunga, yang dapat dengan mudahnya layu, tidak kekal, dan mudah dirusak bahkan bila kau mencabutnya. Kelopaknya dapat dengan mudahnya terkoyak oleh sedikit sentuhan. Berarti definisi cinta menurutmu tidak kekal," ujar Daiki sambil disertai tawa kecil diujung kalimatnya.

"Enak saja. Kalau begitu, menurut Dai-_chan_, cinta itu apa?" tantang Satsuki kesal. Nah, lihat, siapa yang terlebih dahulu memulai perperangan? Daiki, bukan? Ia yakin, jawaban Daiki pasti akan jauh lebih _absurd_ dibandingkan jawabannya.

Daiki memajukan dagunya. "Bagaimana kalau begini," katanya pelan. "Cinta itu anugerah dari Tuhan untuk makhluknya yang sempurna. Cinta itu tidak perlu logika dan tidak terdefinisikan, namun cinta yang dapat mendefinisikan dirinya sendiri melalui perasaan manusia," jawabnya lancar. Satsuki melongo begitu mendengar jawaban Daiki yang seperti itu. Ia sendiri tidak akan menyangka Daiki akan bicara seperti itu.

1 - 0.

Namun ia tidak akan kalah. Apalagi hanya kalah dari seorang Aomine Daiki. Satsuki mencoba mencari celah kembali. "Bagaimana dengan benda? Cinta dapat didefinisikan olehmu dengan benda apa, Dai-_chan_?" tanyanya tidak mau kalah. Daiki memegang dagunya, terdiam. Ia mencoba berpikir sejenak. Dan ia tiba-tiba saja tersenyum dan Satsuki langsung tahu, pasti lelaki itu sudah menemukan jawabannya.

"Cinta itu seperti cokelat. _Bittersweet_, manis, namun sedikit pahit," kata Daiki, memutarbalikkan ucapan Satsuki barusan dengan kekehan kecil khasnya. Satsuki mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Sial, lelaki itu malah memakai kalimatnya sendiri. Tapi memang ia yang salah. Harusnya ia tidak bilang seperti itu, bukan? Oke, kesempatan terakhir kalinya. Bila ia kalah lagi, maka ia akan memberikan cokelatnya yang tinggal satu itu pada Daiki. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam.

2 - 0.

"Bagaimana dengan orang? Siapa yang menurutmu cocok untuk definisi cinta?" tanya Satsuki lagi.

Daiki mengulum senyumnya. "Kau sendiri, Satsuki."

Astaga, skakmat. Satsuki akhirnya menyerahkan cokelat terakhir itu pada Daiki dengan wajah memerah.

3 - 0.

.

.

_To be continued_.


	2. Berry

_7 Satsuki's Favorite Things_

_2 - Berry_

_Story by Titania aka 16choco25_

_Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

_Summary : Daiki tidak pernah tahu Satsuki menyukai 7 hal yang benar-benar tidak ia sangka sama sekali. Dan ia hanya selalu berharap bahwa salah satu hal yang disukai Satsuki adalah dirinya, yang apa adanya dan selalu mencoba menjadi yang terbaik di mata Satsuki._

_._

_._

Satu-satunya hal yang Aomine Daiki tahu tentang hal yang disukai Momoi Satsuki adalah buah _berry_. Daiki sudah tahu fakta ini, bahkan sejak mereka bersama-sama sejak kecil. Dan pagi ini Daiki sudah melihat gadis bersurai merah muda itu mengulum buah _berry_, dan Daiki sudah begitu hafal buah _berry_ itu, _strawberry_. Daiki duduk di sebelah Satsuki dan menatap gadis itu yang masih dengan santainya mengulum _strawberry_ itu.

"Jadi hal lain yang kau sukai selain cokelat adalah _berry_. Aku mengerti," kata Daiki tiba-tiba.

Gadis itu menoleh heran. "Bukankah Dai-_chan_ sudah tahu hal itu sejak dulu?" tanya Satsuki bingung.

Daiki menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Benar, fakta bahwa Satsuki menyukai buah _berry_ sudah ia ketahui sejak dahulu, sejak mereka bersahabat sejak kecil, bermain basket bersama, dan melakukan segala hal bersama. Dan fakta yang tidak terbantahkan oleh seluruh sekolah adalah—mereka selalu pulang sekolah bersama.

"Yang belum keketahui adalah alasan mengapa kau menyukai buah _berry_," timpal Daiki. Satsuki memiringkan kepalanya, berpikir sejenak.

"_Berry_ itu manis. Rasanya ringan, tidak begitu membebani indra pengecapku. Dan satu lagi, _berry_ itu…" Satsuki menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat Daiki semakin penasaran. "Mengejutkan dan membuatku merasa nyaman." Ia tersenyum, kembali meraih _strawberry_ di _lunch_-_box_ merah mudanya. Ia kembali mengulum buah itu dengan santainya.

Daiki hanya mengangguk, dan ia mengambil dua buah _strawberry_ dari _lunch-box_ Satsuki. Mencoba mencernanya, walaupun ia tidak terlalu menyukai makanan manis, namun begitu melihat wajah Satsuki yang nampak tenang saat memakan _strawberry_ itu telah memaksanya untuk mengunyah buah manis itu. Ia mengunyah buah berwarna merah itu.

Manis.

Tunggu—sekarang seorang Aomine Daiki bingung, karena ia bingung yang mana yang lebih manis, _strawberry_ yang dikunyahnya atau gadis berambut merah muda yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Karena aku sudah tahu setidaknya dua hal yang kau sukai, sekarang aku akan menebak beberapa hal yang tidak kau sukai," kata Daiki sambil menatap Satsuki lekat. Satsuki membiarkan lelaki itu menebaknya sendiri. Lagipula ia sendiri tidak paham mengapa Daiki menyibukkan dirinya menebak hal yang ia suka dan hal yang ia benci.

Baginya itu menggelikan.

Aomine Daiki menunjuknya tiba-tiba dengan bersemangat. "Katak!" teriaknya tiba-tiba dan Satsuki langsung mengangguk dengan cepat. Bagaimana ia bisa tidak membenci katak kalau lelaki berkulit cokelat di hadapannya itu yang menaruh katak di atas kepalanya saat ia kecil? Mungkin itulah penyebab ia takut katak hingga sekarang. Daiki hanya tergelak melihat gadis di hadapannya yang langsung berkacak pinggang.

Dia marah rupanya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak takut katak bila kau tidak menaruh katak di atas kepalaku dulu?" omel gadis berambut merah muda itu. Dan Daiki hanya tertawa, mengingat kejadian masa kecil itu yang terputar kembali di benaknya, seakan-akan memutarnya dengan mode sepia. Satsuki menunjuk-nunjuk Daiki yang masih tertawa keras. "Benar, bukan? Kau itu jahat sekali waktu itu, sampai membuatku menangis!"

Daiki berusaha keras menahan tawanya yang bergema itu dan mengangguk. "Saat itu aku penasaran apakah kau itu takut katak atau tidak. Makanya waktu itu aku berniat menjahilimu. Dan aku tidak menyangka kau akan menangis waktu itu!" teriaknya membela diri, namun masih disertai dengan gelak tawa. Satsuki kembali mencomot _strawberry_ di _lunch-box_ ungunya.

"Lalu, hal apa lagi yang kau benci, Satsuki?" tanya Daiki.

Satsuki memajukan dagunya. "Kau."

"Aku?" Daiki menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jari telunjuknya. "Jangan bilang kau membenciku karena insiden katak itu. Atau karena kesukaanku pada _idol_ _group_. Atau aku yang menjuluki Kagami dengan—_Bakagami_, atau… banyak hal bodoh yang kulakukan?" tanya Daiki sambil memutar-mutarkan bola basket itu di ujung jari telunjuk kanannya. Satsuki tertawa.

"Bukan itu," kata Satsuki dengan cepat. "Habisnya kau selalu mengalahkanku dalam banyak hal. Kau lebih tinggi kira-kira sepuluh sentimeter lebih dariku. Kau jago basket. Punya segala yang diimpikan banyak laki-laki, yaitu wajah yang… _mmm_… tampan, keluarga yang berkecukupan, dan aku selalu berpikir kau itu sempurna. _A perfect life_," sambung Satsuki sambil mengunyah _strawberry_-nya.

Daiki hanya tertawa, tangannya masih sibuk memainkan bola basket di telunjuknya. "Jangan berpikiran seperti itu, Satsuki. Aku tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Bahkan terkadang aku bosan dengan hidupku sendiri."

"Bosan?"

"Aku bosan dengan hidupku. Terkesan hampa. Yang kulakukan hanya bermain basket, dan basket lagi."

"Lalu, hal apa yang membuatmu tidak bosan?" tanya Satsuki heran. Baginya Aomine Daiki hanya seorang lelaki yang aneh. Bermain basket adalah kemampuannya yang diakui semua orang. Tidak salah bila ia terus bermain basket, bukan? Bahkan kemampuan bermain basket itu pun diakui oleh Kise Ryouta, dan Ki-_chan_ selalu berkata bahwa Daiki adalah orang yang menginspirasinya untuk terus bermain basket. Harusnya Daiki bangga dengan hal itu, bukan?

Daiki masih memusatkan perhatiannya pada bola basket yang berputar di ujung jari telunjuknya. "Sesuatu yang dapat membuatku nyaman. Dan tentunya itu bukan masakanmu," katanya disertai tawa di akhir kalimatnya. Satsuki langsung kembali berkacak pinggang untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Daiki masih tertawa keras.

"_Mou_! Dai-_chan_! Sudah kubilang, jangan menyebut masakanku itu buruk!" teriak Satsuki tidak tahan, namun memang Satsuki tidak bisa menyangkal tentang hal itu. Ia masih ingat betul saat ia menyajikan lemon yang tidak dipotong pada seluruh anggota timnya. Baginya hal itu memalukan.

Lelaki berambut biru itu hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan gadis berambut merah muda disampingnya itu. Kali ini Daiki kembali mencomot _strawberry_ di _lunch_-_box_ ungu Satsuki. "Habisnya bagaimana? Memang masakanmu itu parah, bahkan Tetsuya pernah bilang bahwa kau itu tidak perlu pisau dapur untuk membunuh. Dari rasa masakanmu saja sudah bisa membunuh!"

"Hentikan itu!" omel Satsuki kesal. Lelaki berkulit cokelat dengan rambut biru itu buru-buru meminta maaf dan mereka kembali berbaikan. Selalu begitu. Mereka bisa saja bertengkar sepuluh menit yang lalu, dan sepuluh menit kemudian mereka akan berbaikan kembali. Memang pasangan sahabat kecil yang aneh. Ralat, bukan pasangan sahabat masa kecil. Mungkin _pasangan kekasih_.

"Belajarlah memasak, Satsuki," kata Daiki, masih dengan nada datar khasnya.

Satsuki mendengus. "Memasak itu prioritas terakhirku. Dan aku benci memasak."

"Bila kau menyayangi seseorang, pasti banyak hal yang ingin kau ubah dari dirimu. Termasuk kekurangan dan kelebihanmu." Lelaki itu kembali mendebat Satsuki. Dasar pemaksa. Satsuki malas untuk berdebat dengan Daiki, namun begitu mendengar kata-kata bijak seperti itu keluar dari mulut Daiki membuat Satsuki ingin kembali mendebatnya.

"Aku belum menyayangi seseorang secara khusus."

"Bahkan diriku?"

Hening sejenak.

Satsuki tahu, lelaki itu berhasil membuatnya terdesak.

"Dai-_chan_ adalah salah satu elemen yang kusukai di dunia ini," kata Satsuki akhirnya.

"Katanya tadi kau membenciku," desah Daiki.

"Karena Dai-_chan_ bodoh! Aku tahu bakatmu adalah bermain basket. Kau harus terus mengasah bakatmu itu. Aku benci mendengar kata-katamu tentang kebosanan hidup. Hidup ini penuh dengan berbagai misteri, dan yang harus kita lakukan adalah menyelidiki misteri itu hingga terpecahkan semuanya. Dan misteri hidupmu sudah mulai terkoyak, Dai-_chan_." Satsuki tersenyum. "Kau akan menjadi pemain basket yang hebat."

"Kalau aku tidak menjadi pemain basket?"

Satsuki berpikir sejenak. "Entahlah."

"Polisi?"

"Tidak mau."

"Kenapa?" Daiki mengerutkan kening. Baginya polisi adalah pekerjaan yang hebat. Seandainya ia tidak menjadi pemain basket, mungkin ia akan menjadi polisi. Menemukan ketegangan di setiap kasus yang diselidikinya. Membuatnya merasa mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi pekerjaannya.

"Nyawa polisi selalu terancam bahaya di setiap kasusnya."

Daiki menaikkan alisnya sekian sentimeter. "Itu benar. Dan hal itu membuatku semakin tertantang."

"Dan hal itu terpaksa harus mengambilmu dari hidupku."

"Dan itulah mengapa kau ingin aku menjadi pemain basket?"

Satsuki menunjuknya tepat di depan hidungnya. "Kau punya bakat, Dai-_chan_. Aku tahu itu."

Daiki mengembuskan napasnya. Ia melempar-lemparkan bola basket di tangannya dan men-_dribble_ bola basket itu ke segala arah. Satsuki memandangnya lekat. Ia tahu lelaki itu akan begitu. Tidak akan meresponnya bila ia sudah terdesak dan tidak punya lagi jawaban. Satsuki hanya tersenyum. Daiki membiarkannya menang kali ini.

"Pada akhirnya setiap lelaki itu akan menjadi ayah bagi anaknya, dan suami yang baik bagi istrinya," timpal Daiki sambil melemparkan bola basket itu masuk ke dalam ring basket. Masuk dengan sempurna. "Dan bagaimana denganku? Bagaimana menurutmu, Satsuki?"

"Mana kutahu!" teriak Satsuki tidak tahan. Lagipula Daiki selalu begitu. Membiarkan hidupnya diatur seenaknya. Apa dia tidak berpikir setidaknya sedikit saja rencana masa depan hidupnya? "Dai-_chan_ pasti akan menjadi ayah yang hebat," ujarnya lagi. Daiki hanya tersenyum begitu mendengar jawaban Satsuki. Gadis itu selalu begitu. Tidak sekalipun menyanggah ucapannya.

"Seorang ayah dan suami yang hebat perlu istri yang hebat."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," kata Satsuki tanpa jeda.

Daiki hanya tersenyum. "Dan kau juga gadis yang hebat."

"Siapa yang bilang begitu?"

"Aku," kata Daiki sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Satsuki hanya bisa membalasnya dengan raut muka yang sudah berwarna seperti warna rambutnya sendiri. Daiki kembali mencomot _strawberry_ terakhir yang ada di _lunch-box _Satsuki. Menelannya setelah mengunyahnya halus-halus.

"Terus, kenapa kau bilang begitu?"

"Karena aku akan menikahimu. Jadi istriku, ya, Satsuki?"

Strawberry di _lunch_-_box_ Satsuki sudah habis. Satsuki tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan. Namun melihat tampang serius seorang Aomine Daiki, Satsuki hanya bisa memikirkan adanya beberapa kemungkinan untuk mendebat lelaki itu, namun ia kehabisan kata-kata untuk mendebat lelaki berambut biru itu.

Ah, kali ini Aomine Daiki kembali memenangkan hatinya.

.

.


	3. Basketball

_7 Satsuki's Favorite Things_

_3 - Basketball_

_Story by Titania aka 16choco25_

_Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

_Summary : Daiki tidak pernah tahu Satsuki menyukai 7 hal yang benar-benar tidak ia sangka sama sekali. Dan ia hanya selalu berharap bahwa salah satu hal yang disukai Satsuki adalah dirinya, yang apa adanya dan selalu mencoba menjadi yang terbaik di mata Satsuki._

_._

_._

"Aku malas sekali hari ini. Sungguh."

Daiki hanya menggedikkan bahu begitu mendengar kata-kata Satsuki barusan. Gadis itu sudah sibuk sekali dengan banyak urusan pagi ini. Ia harus mengontrol beberapa pemain basket di lapangan. Belum lagi menyelesaikan laporan. Dan membuat analisis. Dan masih banyak lagi hal yang harus ia lakukan. Kadang Daiki berpikir, apa gadis itu tidak pernah lelah dengan kegiatan super padatnya itu? Oke, Daiki masih bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa gadis itu manajer tim basket. Tapi seharusnya ia sedikit meluangkan waktunya untuk dirinya sendiri, bukan?

Semenjak Daiki kembali menyukai basket, gadis bersurai merah muda itu seakan-akan tidak punya waktu untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia menyibukkan dirinya menemani Daiki membeli beberapa perlengkapan basket, memberi saran apa yang harus ia pilih, mengajak Daiki ke toko perlengkapan olahraga, dan masih banyak hal remeh yang Satsuki lakukan untuknya.

_Hanya_ _untuknya_.

"Kenapa?" tanya Daiki, merespon.

"Malas bergerak." Satsuki mengerutkan bibirnya.

"Sebaiknya kau beristirahat," saran Daiki. Walau ia bukan tipe lelaki perhatian, namun entah mengapa seluruh perhatiannya tertuju pada gadis berambut merah muda di sebelahnya itu. Gadis itu langsung menggeleng.

"Aku malas dan ingin mencari kegiatan baru," ujar Satsuki sambil mengitarkan pandangannya ke beberapa sudut. Dan tiba-tiba telunjuknya mengarah ke satu arah. Daiki menoleh ke arah yang ditunjukkan Satsuki. Gadis itu mengedipkan matanya sambil tersenyum padanya. Lapangan basket? "Dai-_chan_, bagaimana kalau kita berduel basket?"

Sudah Daiki duga, pasti begitu. "Basket? Kau menantangku, Satsuki?" Daiki menyeringai. Satsuki mengangguk tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun. Daiki tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak mau lagi mengalahkanmu, Satsuki," Daiki menahan napasnya. "Kau harus menjadi yang nomor satu."

"Heh, kenapa?"

"Kau yang akan menikah denganku. Dan aku tidak mau melihat kau selalu kalah denganku."

"Dasar, posesif." Satsuki memukul kepala Daiki pelan begitu mendengar ucapan bernada percaya diri yang begitu tinggi seperti itu. Lelaki berkulit cokelat itu hanya tertawa. "Sekarang bagaimana? Mau menjadi lawanku bermain basket, Dai-_chan_?" Satsuki melirik lelaki di sampingnya yang masih bersiul-siul. "Aku sudah tidak selemah dulu. Aku sudah mendapat latihan khusus dari Tetsu-_kun_. Dan kupikir sekarang mungkin saja aku akan mengalahkanmu."

"Lagipula kenapa kau ingin bermain basket?" Daiki mengangkat bahunya.

Satsuki tersenyum riang. "Karena basket adalah salah satu hal yang kusukai di dunia ini."

Daiki tidak bisa merespon dan mengalah lagi.

.

**a. catching**

Begitu melihat tangkapan bola basket Satsuki dari tangannya, Daiki hanya berpikir bahwa gadis itu sudah jauh lebih baik dibandingkan saat ia masih kecil dulu. Sekarang yang ia pikirkan adalah beberapa kemungkinan ia menangkap hati Satsuki, berusaha memenangkan hati gadis berambut merah muda itu. Seorang Aomine Daiki tidak bercanda saat mengatakan ia yang akan menikah dengan Satsuki. Karena hatinya sudah termenangkan oleh gadis itu. Ia sudah tidak bisa mengelak lagi dari perasaannya sendiri.

"Satsuki, kau hebat."

Gadis itu tersenyum, dengan bola basket di tangannya. "Terima kasih!" serunya.

Daiki mengejar Satsuki, dan berhasil merebut bola basket di tangan Satsuki dengan cepatnya.

"Dai-_chan_!"

**b. dribbling**

Bila saja perasaan Satsuki dengan mudahnya digiring menuju sosok Aomine Daiki, sama mudahnya seperti Daiki men-_dribble_ bola basket di tangannya, Daiki pasti akan sangat bahagia. Daiki hanya tersenyum melihat gadis berambut merah muda itu yang terengah-engah mengejarnya. Satsuki masih berusaha merebut bola basket dari tangan Daiki, namun lelaki itu—begitu sulit untuk dikecoh. Daiki bergerak dengan cepat menuju garis putih. Di hadapannya sudah terpampang ring basket kosong tanpa penghuni. Satsuki kembali mengejar Daiki dengan wajah kesal, sementara Daiki tertawa-tawa.

"Dai-_chan_! Curang!"

"Aku tidak curang, Satsuki. Justru kau yang lengah."

"Dai-_chan_! Cepat sekali!" Satsuki kembali mempercepat langkahnya mengejar Daiki. Daiki kembali tertawa.

"Satsuki, besok malam, berdandanlah yang cantik."

"Heh, kenapa?" Satsuki mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Habisnya kau tidak pernah terlihat cantik," kata Daiki disertai tawa kecil di akhir kalimatnya. Satsuki yang sudah berhasil menjajari Daiki, kembali memukul kepalanya gemas.

"Hei, aku serius, Dai-_chan_! Memangnya ada apa dengan besok malam?"

**c. shooting**

Daiki bersiap-siap melemparkan bola basket ke dalam ring. Ia berencana menyelesaikan permainan basket itu dengan sekali tembakan.

Ia melirik Satsuki.

"Hei, kenapa? Ada apa dengan besok malam, Dai-_chan_?" desak Satsuki.

Daiki melirik Satsuki sambil tersenyum.

"Besok aku akan melamarmu, Satsuki."

Tembakan bola basket itu dengan sukses memasuki ring basketnya.

Disertai dengan rona merah yang menguasai wajah Satsuki untuk sekian lamanya.

"Hei, Satsuki, kau dengar tidak?"

Satsuki terdiam sejenak, berusaha mengendalikan rasa bahagia yang menyelimutinya.

"Aku selalu mendengarmu, Dai-_chan_."

.

.


	4. Ice Cream

_7 Satsuki's Favorite Things_

_4 - Ice Cream_

_Story by Titania aka 16choco25_

_Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimatsu Tadatoshi_

_Summary : Daiki tidak pernah tahu Satsuki menyukai 7 hal yang benar-benar tidak ia sangka sama sekali. Dan ia hanya selalu berharap bahwa salah satu hal yang disukai Satsuki adalah dirinya, yang apa adanya dan selalu mencoba menjadi yang terbaik di mata Satsuki._

_._

_._

Bulan menampakkan bentuk bulatnya yang menurut Satsuki sangat mirip dengan permukaan koin perak yang berkilauan, dan Daiki hanya tersenyum melihat wajah Satsuki yang dari tadi sudah memerah memandanginya. Orang tua Satsuki tidak ada di rumah dan gadis bersurai merah muda itu sendirian—karena Satsuki adalah anak tunggal sama seperti Daiki. Itu berarti―Daiki masih memerlukan waktu lama untuk melamar Satsuki di hadapan orang tuanya. Gadis itu masih menyisakan rona merah di wajahnya, membuat Daiki agak sedikit geli.

"Kau ini canggung sekali, Satsuki."

Gadis itu memajukan bibir bagian bawahnya sekian sentimeter begitu mendengar kata-kata lelaki berkulit cokelat itu. "Ha-habisnya, kau bilang, kau akan melamarku malam ini, bukan?" tanya Satsuki ragu-ragu.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu memakai sepatu hak tinggi juga, bukan, untuk acara ini? Ganti dulu sepatumu, aku mau mengajakmu jalan-jalan terlebih dahulu, kalau kakimu yang begitu kau sayangi itu cedera, aku tidak bertanggung jawab. Cepat. Kuberi waktu lima menit." Daiki melirik jam tangannya, dan Satsuki buru-buru melepas sepatu hak tingginya sambil bersungut-sungut.

"Astaga, dasar kau ini. Tidak romantis sekali," Satsuki buru-buru mengambil sepatu kets dari rak sepatunya dan menjejalkannya dengan paksa ke kakinya dengan cepat. Daiki hanya tergelak. Satsuki bersungut-sungut, namun bagi Daiki, saat-saat calon pendamping seumur hidupnya itu marah, adalah saat-saat dimana Daiki bisa melihat wajah Satsuki yang unik. Wajah marah Satsuki yang jarang sekali ditunjukkan padanya.

Sepertinya Daiki harus segera memutar otak lagi untuk membuat Satsuki tersenyum.

Mereka melewati lampu jalan dan rembulan yang cahayanya menaungi mereka malam ini. Daiki menggandeng tangan Satsuki dan mereka berhenti di sebuah taman bermain di pinggir kota Tokyo. Satsuki memandang komidi putar yang berputar pelan di keramaian itu dengan pandangan antusias dan Daiki melirik Satsuki sambil tersenyum. "Kau mau masuk, Satsuki?" Daiki mengulurkan dua tiket yang sebenarnya sudah dibelinya kemarin. "Aku punya satu tiket gratis untukmu."

"Boleh!" Satsuki langsung menyambar tangan Daiki, buru-buru memasuki taman bermain yang cukup besar itu. Daiki hanya tersenyum kecil begitu melihat rona merah di pipi Satsuki. Ia berhasil. Ia berhasil membuat senyum gadis itu mengembang kembali. Mereka mengitarkan pandangan di antara keramaian, mencoba mencari-cari beberapa permainan yang menurut mereka nyaman untuk dimainkan.

Satsuki memaksa Daiki bermain pancing yoyo. Mungkin dalam dunia basket, Aomine Daiki memang lebih unggul dibandingkan Satsuki, namun gadis bersurai merah muda itu hanya tertawa melihat tangan Daiki yang kini begitu kaku dalam memancing yoyo sasarannya. Kerut-kerut bermunculan di sekitar keningnya, membuat Satsuki harus bersusah payah untuk tidak tertawa lepas. Namun Daiki masih belum menyerah.

"Dai-_chan_, sudahlah, menyerah saja." Satsuki masih menahan tawanya menyembur keluar begitu melihat Daiki yang masih begitu berkonsentrasi pada kait pancingannya. Daiki langsung berdiri dengan wajah kesal, lelah, dan putus asa. Satsuki akhirnya bisa tertawa dengan keras. Daiki yang beberapa menit lalu masih bersikap normal, kini mulai kelelahan. Ia menyerah rupanya.

"Sudahlah, kita coba permainan lain saja." Daiki menarik tangan Satsuki menuju tempat permainan lainnya. Daiki memancingkan boneka beruang cokelat untuk Satsuki dengan cepat. Satsuki tertawa-tawa melihat Daiki yang begitu berusaha agar kaitannya mengait pada leher boneka beruang itu. Namun akhirnya Daiki berhasil. Setelah selesai, mereka melanjutkan membeli makanan. Satsuki membeli es krim _cone_ dan Daiki membelikan seporsi _takoyaki_ untuk dimakan berdua. Mereka duduk di taman dekat komidi putar.

Daiki masih memerhatikan gadis berambut merah muda itu yang masih sibuk menikmati es krim cokelatnya. Namun ia agak kaget begitu melihat iris mata gadis itu yang balik meliriknya dengan pandangan heran. "Kenapa, Dai-_chan_? Mau es krim? Apa harus kupesankan? Rasa apa? Cokelat, vanila?" tanya gadis itu dan kembali menjilat es krim di tangannya.

"Ti-tidak," jawab Daiki buru-buru. Rupanya gadis itu sadar bahwa ia sedang diperhatikan. "Aku agak lapar."

Satsuki melirik seporsi _takoyaki_ di tangan Daiki yang masih belum terjamah oleh siapapun. "Dai-_chan_ belum memakan _takoyaki_-nya, bukan? Sini, amm…" Satsuki meraih tusuk _takoyaki_ dan menyuapkannya ke mulut Daiki yang kini terbuka sedikit. Daiki mengunyahnya pelan-pelan, menikmati sensasi ketika rasa adonan _takoyaki_ yang gurih bercampur dengan potongan cumi-cumi dan mayones yang disertai rumput laut yang cukup lezat di lidahnya.

"Aku ingin terus-menerus seperti ini," ujar Daiki tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" tanya Satsuki ingin tahu.

"Aku ingin terus-menerus disuapi olehmu saat kita hidup bersama nanti." Daiki melirik Satsuki dengan wajah nakal, dan bila kini Satsuki bisa melihat wajahnya sendiri di pantulan cahaya bulan, pasti wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus sekarang. Tidak ada lagi percakapan sampai akhirnya Daiki melirik es krim cokelat Satsuki dengan pandangan penasaran.

"Kenapa kau suka es krim, Satsuki?" tanya lelaki berambut biru itu tiba-tiba, mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan baru. Satsuki menoleh dan tersenyum sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dadakan seorang Aomine Daiki. Ia telah berulang kali mendapat pertanyaan serupa seperti ini, setelah setiap orang mengetahui hal keempat yang disukainya di dunia ini selain cokelat, _berry_, dan basket adalah es krim.

"Menurutku, es krim sudah menjadi bagian dari diriku, sedih ataupun senang saat menikmati es krim, semuanya menjadi terasa lebih baik," jawab Satsuki dengan senyum mengembang. "Kalau menurut Dai-_chan_?" Satsuki menatap Daiki, yang kini mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya, mencoba mencari jawaban yang tepat untuk mendebat Satsuki.

"Es krim bisa menyampaikan perasaan kita ke orang yang kita sayangi, didalamnya ada rasa manis seperti cinta, ada dingin seperti kerinduan saat tak bersamanya, dan juga kelembutan seperti perasaan kita saat ada di sisinya," lelaki pemain basket itu menambahi dengan nada serius. Satsuki tidak menyangka sama sekali tentang kalimat yang barusan keluar dari bibir sahabat masa kecilnya itu.

Seorang Aomine Daiki mampu berkata-kata bijak seperti itu? Tidak mungkin, pasti ia salah dengar.

"Hebat! Ternyata Dai-_chan_ memiliki pandangan yang unik tentang es krim. Lalu apa perasaan Dai-_chan_ ketika es krimmu meleleh, sebelum Dai-_chan_ sempat menikmatinya?" tanya Satsuki hati-hati agar maksud pertanyaannya tak diketahui lelaki itu.

"Nikmati saja es krimmu, padat atau telah mencair, bukankah hidup juga seperti itu? Tak selalu sempurna seperti yang kita bayangkan." Kata-kata lelaki berambut biru itu seperti menghujam dada Satsuki. "Kau hanya perlu sedikit perjuangan untuk melindunginya sementara agar tetap padat, sebelum kau bisa menikmatinya dengan gembira, Satsuki."

Aomine Daiki berkata seperti itu? Lupakan.

"Dai-_chan_, mau naik komidi putar?" tanya Satsuki sambil menunjuk komidi putar yang berputar begitu lambat. Daiki melirik Satsuki.

"Boleh juga," jawabnya singkat.

Mereka berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan menuju antrian komidi putar. Mereka memasuki komidi putar dengan cepat, dan Satsuki duduk di dekat jendela. Memandangi pemandangan orang-orang di bawah dan di hadapannya terlihat Tokyo Tower yang bercahaya di malam hari. Daiki memandang es krim di tangan Satsuki yang nyaris meleleh. Satsuki masih sibuk memandang pemandangan di sekitarnya dengan pandangan senangnya.

"Hei, hei, Dai-_chan_! Itu Tokyo Tower! Dan itu tempat kita memancing yoyo tadi!" teriak Satsuki seperti anak kecil.

Daiki melongok ke arah yang ditunjukkan Satsuki sambil tersenyum. "Hanya satu yang tidak kulihat."

"Apa?"

"Rumah kita di masa depan, Satsuki," jawab Daiki lancar.

Wajah Satsuki langsung memerah dan tidak menjawab lagi. Satsuki hanya tersenyum diiringi putaran komidi putar yang masih terus berputar dengan lambat. "Cinta itu seperti es krim, ya. Es krim bisa menyampaikan perasaan kita ke orang yang kita sayangi, didalamnya ada rasa manis seperti cinta, ada dingin seperti kerinduan saat tak bersamanya, dan juga kelembutan seperti perasaan kita saat ada di sisinya."

"Itu ucapan orang bodoh, jangan kau tiru," ujar Daiki dengan nada kesal begitu mendengar Satsuki yang mengutip kata-katanya barusan. Satsuki hanya tertawa lepas.

"Dai-_chan_ juga pernah mengutip kata-kataku, bukan? Tentang cinta itu cokelat?" tanya Satsuki balik.

"Benar juga."

"Berarti kita impas," kata Satsuki dengan cepat. Tiba-tiba saja lelaki berambut biru itu memegang sebuah cincin dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Satsuki memandangnya kaget. "A-apa?" tanya Satsuki gugup. Tidak, terlalu cepat. Tidak. Apa ini saat-saat yang sejak tadi ditunggunya? Sejak ia memandang wajah Daiki, senyum Daiki, dan tawa Daiki.

"Momoi Satsuki," panggil Daiki dengan nada pelan sambil memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis kanannya.

Satsuki terlalu sulit bergerak sekarang. Ia terdesak. "Mm?"

Saat Satsuki mendongakkan kepalanya, Daiki telah memegang sebuket mawar pink dan boneka babi di tangannya. Ia tersenyum dengan sangat manis hingga Satsuki berpikir ia akan rela mati saat itu juga. "Aku benci namamu, ganti saja namamu jadi—Aomine Satsuki, ya?"

.

.


	5. Daiki

_7 Satsuki's Favorite Things_

_5 - Daiki_

_Story by Titania aka 16choco25_

_Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimatsu Tadatoshi_

_Summary : Daiki tidak pernah tahu Satsuki menyukai 7 hal yang benar-benar tidak ia sangka sama sekali. Dan ia hanya selalu berharap bahwa salah satu hal yang disukai Satsuki adalah dirinya, yang apa adanya dan selalu mencoba menjadi yang terbaik di mata Satsuki._

_._

_._

Saat Tuhan menciptakan seseorang yang telah hidup di dunia, Tuhan tidak akan membiarkan seseorang itu berakhir dengan kesendirian. Mungkin butuh waktu lima tahun, sepuluh tahun, atau bahkan hingga seumur hidup untuk menemukan cinta sejatinya. Dan dalam kasus ini, berlakulah hukum yang sama pada Aomine Daiki. Ia menatap dirinya di hadapan kaca, yang tengah mengenakan tuksedo hitam berkilat. Ia tersenyum kecil begitu melihat sosoknya di depan kaca, menunggu detik-detik yang sudah ia nantikan. Membuatnya merasa berdebar dan penasaran bagaimana kelanjutannya.

Detik-detik berharganya akan segera dimulai.

Pernikahannya bersama Momoi Satsuki.

Dan Daiki selalu percaya, bahwa cinta yang dimaksud Tuhan hanya Momoi Satsuki. Gadis yang beberapa jam kemudian akan menjadi istrinya.

Pihak keluarga sudah sama-sama setuju, namun karena dasar faktor bahwa mereka sama-sama anak tunggal, orang tua Daiki dan Satsuki agak cemas dengan berbagai hal. Seperti tempat pernikahan, cincin, rumah tempat tinggal sementara sebelum mereka membangun rumah yang baru, dan hal-hal remeh lainnya. Daiki menjawab dengan mudah kecemasan-kecemasan di atas. Untuk tempat pernikahan, ia dan Satsuki sepakat akan menikah di gereja dekat kawasan Tokyo. Cincin pernikahan sudah dibeli oleh Daiki dengan uang tabungannya sendiri. Untuk tempat tinggal sementara, Satsuki sudah membereskan apartemen sewaannya di pusat Tokyo. Mereka bisa tinggal disana.

Daiki kembali mematut sosoknya di depan kaca. Tuksedo hitam yang dipinjamkan ayahnya nampak pantas di badannya. Ia duduk di depan kaca dan mengetuk-ngetukkan jari-jemarinya di atas kaca. Ia tidak gugup, tidak. Berkali-kali ia menarik napas satu-dua, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Tanpa ia sadari keringat dingin terus menerus menetes dari keningnya. Satsuki adalah gadis pertama yang mampu membuatnya gugup tidak keruan seperti ini. Ia justru merasa ingin segera menyelesaikan pernikahannya ini. Ia langsung ingin melihat senyum lega Satsuki yang tersipu malu di hadapannya.

Namun Daiki merasa gadis itu terkadang tenang, tapi ia bisa berubah menjadi sangat keras kepala. Sangat keras kepala sehingga tidak bisa ia tenangkan. Tapi selalu ada keinginan dalam hati Daiki untuk melindungi gadis itu dimanapun, kapanpun, dan dalam kondisi apapun. Daiki mungkin telah bertemu banyak wanita dalam hidupnya. Namun Satsuki telah membalikkan dunianya. Gadis itu seakan-akan membuatnya berpikir untuk kedua kalinya untuk mengenal apa arti cinta yang sebenarnya. Hati kerasnya mungkin sulit untuk memahami itu. Otak pendeknya mungkin sulit untuk menjangkau apa itu definisi cinta. Sikap dinginnya mungkin tidak bisa menyerupai makna cinta.

Namun Satsuki telah mengajarkannya, apa makna cinta yang sebenarnya.

"Kau lama sekali, Bodoh!"

Daiki menoleh ke arah pintu keluar, mencari arah suara menyebalkan yang telah membuyarkan lamunannya tersebut. "Bakagami," rutuknya malas. "Kau datang juga rupanya."

Kagami tertawa sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. "Mana mungkin aku lupa pernikahan orang menyebalkan sepertimu, bukan? Apalagi kata Kise, makanannya enak-enak. Jadi aku langsung kesini." Daiki menghela napas kesal. Astaga, Kagami masih tetap menyebalkan seperti biasanya. Dan muncul wajah-wajah lain. Tetsuya dan Midorima. Mereka tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Tetsu, kau datang," kata Daiki dengan wajah sedikit senang. Tetsuya hanya tersenyum, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Daiki. Ah, sudahlah. Lagipula Daiki tidak memerlukan jawaban.

"Aku tidak menyangka, diantara kita kau yang pertama menikah, Aomine," kata Midorima, ia membetulkan kacamatanya sambil tertawa kecil. "Kukira yang pertama kali menikah adalah Tetsuya. Dia idola para gadis, bukan?"

Tetsuya melirik Midorima dengan wajah kaku.

"Cih," respon Daiki, melirik jam.

Namun, Daiki memang akan keluar dari ruang rias itu.

Untuk melihat gaun pernikahan Momoi Satsuki.

.

.

Gaun putih itu sangat cocok bersanding dengannya. Membungkus tubuh mungilnya dengan indah, menjuntai ke bawah. Renda di ujung gaunnya menghiasi dengan menakjubkan. Rambut merah mudanya terbungkus dengan rapi di balik kelambu tipis yang ada di mahkota yang dikenakannya. Ia nyaris tak percaya menatap dirinya sendiri di depan kaca. Seakan-akan dia baru saja menemui hari terbaik dalam hidupnya. Hari yang selama ini ia impi-impikan. Kejadian yang selalu membuatnya berdebar-debar, penasaran bagaimana kelanjutannya. Ia mencoba berjalan, ke depan kaca, mendekati kaca, dan menyentuh bayangan sosoknya di depan kaca. Kagum akan keindahan gaun yang ia kenakan saat ini.

Pernikahan.

Satsuki butuh waktu untuk sendiri, meskipun waktu berharganya itu—_pernikahannya_ akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Dan ia kembali memutar ingatannya tentang sosok Aomine Daiki. Sahabat masa kecilnya, pemain basket yang hebat, serta rekan setim yang baik—tak lupa pembolos yang baik. Satsuki mengagumi sosoknya, itu benar. Daiki yang begitu tenang, Daiki yang agak bodoh, Daiki yang kadang menyebalkan, Daiki yang kadang mengeluarkan kata-kata puitis yang nampak mustahil keluar dari bibirnya, Daiki yang rasional, Daiki yang posesif, dan Daiki yang benci kekalahan.

Masih terekam jelas dalam benaknya bagaimana Daiki melamarnya, berkali-kali mengatakan perasaannya sendiri pada Satsuki, melamarnya tepat di depan Tokyo Tower, dari dalam komidi putar. Daiki memasangkan cincin di jari manisnya dan mengulurkan mawar _pink_ dan boneka babi sambil berkata, "aku benci namamu, ganti saja namamu jadi—Aomine Satsuki, ya?" dan Satsuki tidak dapat berkata apapun lagi kecuali mengangguk. Ia terharu, dan kagum.

Tiba-tiba derit pintu terdengar. Ayahnya membuka pintu ruang rias dan ternyata ia telah bersiap-siap dengan tuksedonya yang dihiasi bunga mawar di kantongnya. Satsuki menoleh ke arahnya. "Satsuki? Apa kau sudah siap?" tanyanya sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam. Satsuki tersenyum, menatap dirinya sendiri di depan kaca.

Momoi Satsuki langsung mengangguk tanpa ragu, dan ia menyadari bahwa pernikahan akan menjadi sejarah baru yang terukir dalam hidupnya.

Pernikahannya bersama Aomine Daiki.

.

.

Lagu _Wedding_ _March_ dimainkan oleh para pemain organ. Dekorasi warna putih menghiasi gereja dengan indah. Berjuntai-juntai kain putih dengan bunga _morning glory_. Di karpet merah, Momoi Satsuki, menggandeng tangan ayahnya seraya berjalan menuju altar, memegang buket bunga _morning_ _glory_ dengan gaun pernikahannya yang menjuntai ke lantai. Tetsuya, Kise, dan Akashi bertepuk tangan dengan keras begitu Satsuki melewati mereka. Nijimura dan Midorima bersuit-suit. Sahut-sahutan bergema di gereja itu, saksi bisu atas pernikahan Momoi Satsuki dan Aomine Daiki.

Satsuki berjalan dengan mata berkaca-kaca, menuju altar, dimana Aomine Daiki, berdiri disana, sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan dalamnya, menunggunya datang menghampirinya.

Satsuki telah sampai di depan altar. Pendeta di hadapan mereka hanya tersenyum melihat mereka, dan Satsuki memandang Daiki yang nampak gagah dengan tuksedonya. Sebaliknya, Daiki memandang Satsuki yang nampak sangat berbeda dengan gaun pernikahannya. Sederhana sekali, namun ia benar-benar nampak cantik. Sangat cantik. Satsuki menyentuh pundak Daiki pelan dan lelaki itu menoleh.

"Kau tahu apa hal kelima yang kusukai di dunia ini, Dai-_chan_?" tanya Satsuki pelan.

"Hm? Apa?"

"Seseorang yang bernama Aomine Daiki." Satsuki tersenyum, membuat Daiki sedikit tersenyum juga.

"Kenapa?"

Satsuki mengulum senyumnya. "Di belahan dunia mana lagi aku bisa menemukan manusia _aho_ yang sangat kucintai seperti aku mencintai seorang _Ahomine_ Daiki?"

"Kau ini."

"Dai-_chan_?" Satsuki memiringkan kepalanya. Daiki menatap wajah gadis itu yang nampak cantik dengan riasan pengantinnya.

"Kau hanya tidak tahu mengenai satu-satunya hal yang kusukai, Satsuki."

"Apa?" Kening Satsuki berkerut.

"Aku suka namamu."

"Kalau namaku bukan Satsuki?"

"Meskipun namamu bukan Satsuki, kau tetap akan menjadi milikku."

"Dasar posesif."

"Seandainya namaku bukan Daiki dan kau bukan Satsuki, kau tetap akan jadi milikku, Satsuki."

"Dasar."

Daiki tertawa kecil, tawa khasnya, dan Satsuki menatap lelaki itu, seakan-akan tidak ingin kehilangan lelaki itu dari sisinya.

Pada kenyataannya, Daiki akan selalu ada disisi Satsuki, melindunginya seperti perisai yang sangat kuat. Menyayanginya seperti kasih sayang orang yang menganggap kekasihnya lebih dari apapun, dengan cara apapun, berusaha menjadi ia yang apa adanya dan selalu mencoba menjadi yang terbaik di mata Satsuki.

.

_While God created humans, He didn't make anyone ended up single._

_So, everyone have their own only one person. Maybe it would takes 5 years, 10 years, 20 years, or even 50 years to find that person. _

_But once they were meant to be together, they would definitely meet._

_And in my case, I do believe, that__** my only one person, is you, **__**Momoi Satsuki**__**.**_

_Aomine Daiki__._

.

.

_To be continued._


	6. Stars

_7 Satsuki's Favorite Things_

_6 - Stars_

_Story by Titania aka 16choco25_

_Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimatsu Tadatoshi_

_Summary : Daiki tidak pernah tahu Satsuki menyukai 7 hal yang benar-benar tidak ia sangka sama sekali. Dan ia hanya selalu berharap bahwa salah satu hal yang disukai Satsuki adalah dirinya, yang apa adanya dan selalu mencoba menjadi yang terbaik di mata Satsuki._

.

.

_Dua minggu sebelum Daiki pergi ke Amerika._

_Malam itu Daiki hanya bisa melihat wajah istrinya termenung, memandang bulan dengan kedua belah matanya, mencoba merangkai angan melalui bintang-bintang dan angin malam yang berdesir dengan lembut. Ia membiarkan istrinya itu bersandar ke pundaknya, menggerak-gerakkan telunjuknya ke arah bintang. Satsuki tersenyum. Daiki berani bersumpah bahwa bintang-bintang malam itu, jauh lebih indah dari yang seperti biasanya ia lihat dari pinggir jendela kamarnya. _

"_Aku tahu bintangnya sangat bagus."_

"_Seratus untuk ucapan Dai-chan tadi!" teriak Satsuki ceria. "Bintangnya memang bagus sekali."_

_Satsuki tidak berani berkhayal apakah bintang-bintang kecil dengan latar belakang langit gelap itu mirip seperti permukaan roti dengan taburan meises di atasnya atau seperti permukaan jalan dengan bebatuan di atasnya, karena ia berani bersumpah, bintang-bintang yang ia lihat malam itu lebih indah dari sebelumnya, apalagi ditemani Daiki di sampingnya. Daiki yang sedang merangkulnya erat._

_Ia ingin bicara lebih jauh. Namun sebelum ia bicara, kepalanya telah dibuat Daiki bersandar di pundak tegapnya. Ia membuka mulut, namun bibirnya langsung terbungkam oleh bibir Daiki, dan membuatnya merasa bintang-bintang telah menjadi saksi akan perasaan mereka, suatu perasaan yang tidak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata seindah apapun, karena perasaan yang mereka rasakan lebih jauh dari kata-kata indah. _

_Bintang adalah saksi akan kebersamaan mereka, saksi antara kisah mereka berdua._

_Satsuki menatap Daiki, dan kembali membuka mulut._

"_Dai-chan."_

"_Hm," Daiki mengangguk._

_Satsuki memejamkan mata sejenak, mencoba mencerna perasaannya yang kini sedang meluap. "Bintangnya cantik." Ia tersenyum, memandang ribuan bintang yang terhampar luas di langit yang seolah menjadi atap bagi hamparan bumi yang begitu luas. Ia mengerjap, lalu ia kembali mendongakkan kepala, melongok ke arah atas jendala kamar, dan menikmati keindahan pemandangan khas malam hari__―__bintang, awan hitam, dan bulan._

_Sedangkan Daiki lebih tertarik untuk memandang sosok istrinya dengan lekat dibanding memandang bintang-bintang. Baginya memandang senyum Satsuki dengan latar belakang langit malam berbintang jauh lebih indah dan membuatnya senang. Matanya seperti gundu, iris hitamnya berkilat-kilat dengan sosok Satsuki yang terpantul di matanya._

"_Lebih cantik kau."_

"_Hhh, rayuan maut," cibir Satsuki sambil memajukan bibir bawahnya. "Kau bilang begitu karena kau sekarang bersamaku. Kalau aku tak menjadi istrimu dan kau bersama gadis lain, pasti kau tidak akan bilang begitu," Satsuki terkekeh. Daiki memainkan rambut merah muda Satsuki sambil menatap bintang-bintang. Dan Daiki bisa melihat tangan Satsuki berusaha merangkai rasi bintang dari banyaknya bintang yang berhamburan di langit kelam._

"_Tidak bisa begitu," gerutu Daiki, membuat Satsuki terhenti sejenak dari kegiatan merangkai rasi bintangnya. Gerutuan Daiki langsung membuat Satsuki menoleh dan lelaki itu mendadak tersenyum dingin seperti biasanya. "Walau namaku bukan Daiki dan namamu bukan Satsuki, kau tetap milikku. Takdir memang sudah begitu," kata Daiki melanjutkan, dan Satsuki mencubit pipi Daiki gemas._

"_Dasar, tidak punya banyak perbendaharaan kata," ujar Satsuki dan lelaki berambut biru di hadapannya hanya tertawa kecil meresponnya. "Kau tahu, kau juga bilang begitu saat kita menikah." Satsuki kembali menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap bintang-bintang di hadapannya. "Aku suka bintang," katanya seperti anak kecil. Daiki mendengus._

"_Jangan bilang bintang adalah hal lain dari tujuh hal yang kau suka di dunia ini," kata Daiki, nemun begitu melihat senyum di bibir Satsuki, Daiki yakin jawabannya pasti ya. Tanpa menunggu respon Satsuki karena ia merasa sudah yakin pada dugaan tersebut, ia bertanya. "Kenapa?"_

_Kening Satsuki berkerut. "Kenapa?" Ia mengulang pertanyaan singkat yang keluar dari mulut besar Daiki. "Ti-tidak ada alasan yang khusus, bukan? Lagipula siapapun yang menyukai bintang akan berpendapat sama denganku. Hal yang indah tidak perlu alasan untuk disukai. Kau setuju, bukan, Dai-chan?" tanya Satsuki, dan Daiki langsung mengangguk._

"_Satsuki," panggil Daiki dengan intonasi rendah. Tangannya masih memeluk Satsuki dengan erat._

_Gadis bersurai merah muda itu menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Daiki. "Hm?"_

"_Aku bosan mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu, bolehkah aku ganti ucapan itu?"_

"_Hah?" Alis Satsuki tertahan bingung._

"_Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu."_

_Dan bintang-bintang seolah jatuh menimpa hati Satsuki yang diliputi rasa syukur telah memiliki pasangan seperti sosok Aomine Daiki._

.

.

_**aomine_daiki**__ : Perlombaanku berakhir. Finalnya besok. Sukses besar._

_**satsuki_**__ : Benarkah? Selamat! Masih tersisa satu laga final lagi, bukan? Good luck._

_**aomine_daiki**__ : Yah, kali ini aku sedikit berusaha. Terima kasih, Satsuki._

_**satsuki_**__ : Untuk apa Dai-chan berterima kasih?_

_**aomine_daiki**__ : Ah, sudah, lupakan. Aku akan beristirahat. Selamat tidur, Satsuki._

_**satsuki_**__ : Aku selalu mendukungmu. Selamat tidur._

Percakapan terputus. Satsuki melirik kolom pesan di sebelah _emoticon_, lalu mengetikkan beberapa kalimat sederhana : _Aku rindu Dai-chan. Mengapa kau tidak meneleponku? Telepon aku sekarang_. Namun dengan cepat ia menghapus pesan itu sebelum dikirim dan membanting ponselnya ke atas bantal. Gawat. Entah mengapa, untuk mengirim _chat_ pada Daiki tentang sesuatu yang menurutnya tidak penting—menurutnya sekarang sangat penting. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya ia menatap ponselnya dan berteriak dalam hati.

_Kenapa kau tidak meneleponku?_

Astaga, rupanya ia mulai merindukan lelaki berambut biru dengan kulit cokelat itu.

Siapa yang diam saja kalau suaminya tidak memberi kabar selama dua minggu lamanya? Sudah dua minggu lamanya lelaki itu pergi bersama skuad tim basketnya untuk menjalani laga basket persahabatan dengan tim-tim berkelas Amerika seperti Chicago Bulls dan sebagainya. Suaminya itu selalu berkata bahwa ia tak akan pernah menolak tawaran itu, dan Satsuki tidak bisa menghalangi keinginan kuat Daiki untuk pergi.

Ia begitu bersikeras, hingga terjadi perdebatan panjang antar Daiki dan Satsuki tentang keinginan mereka masing-masing, namun akhirnya Satsuki mengalah. Masih terekam jelas dalam benaknya pada sehari sebelum Daiki pergi. Satsuki ada di kamar, dan saat itu Satsuki sedang membereskan isi ransel Daiki karena laki-laki itu memaksanya menyusun segala sesuatu dengan sikap arogannya itu, dan lelaki itu hanya bisa memperhatkannya menyusun semua kebutuhannya di dalam ransel yang akan dibawanya pergi. Satsuki menghela napas.

"Jangan lupa makan. Kau kalau sudah tenang sedikit, selalu lupa makan. Hingga aku lelah memperingatkanmu." Satsuki memasukkan beberapa baju ke dalam ransel lusuh Daiki.

Daiki mengangkat bahu ringan. "Aku tahu."

Satsuki menatap suaminya itu dalam. "Jangan tidur di sembarang tempat. Dan jangan tidur sembarangan. Kau harus tahu waktu. Dan ingat..." Satsuki terhenti sebentar, dan Daiki kembali memandangnya. Suaminya itu meyandarkan bahunya di dipan ranjang.

Satsuki menelan ludah gugup.

"Jangan selingkuh."

Hening sejenak. Tumpukan pakaian dalam ransel Daiki semakin meninggi. Daiki langsung menoleh ke arah wanita berambut merah muda itu, yang sekarang menatapnya serius dengan kedua alis bertaut. Dan istrinya itu sekarang berwajah seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa yang siap mencabut nyawanya bila ia berani selingkuh. Daiki jadi ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi istrinya itu.

"Hei, kau sebenarnya kenapa?"

Aomine Satsuki menahan napasnya. Ia ingin menahan suaminya itu pergi, ingin, ingin, ingin sekali. Ia selalu mempunyai keinginan itu jauh di dasar hatinya. Ia tipikal wanita yang benci menunggu, benci terikat akan sesuatu, dan membenci segala sesuatu yang akan membuat Daiki jauh darinya.

Mungkin itu hanya merupakan sebagian kecil dari alasannya untuk menahan Daiki pergi, namun ia tak bisa mengelak lagi begitu suaminya itu dengan santainya menanggapi ucapan datarnya dan Daiki mengacak rambut merah mudanya, seperti biasanya.

"Bukan berarti aku harus bilang, bukan?" respon Satsuki.

"Lalu? Apa salah jika aku bertanya apa maksud perkataanmu barusan?"

Daiki hanya merasa bingung. Untuk apa istrinya ini bersikap seperti itu? Ia bisa saja menahan keinginannya untuk pergi, namun bila melihat ekspresi wanita berambut merah muda di hadapannya ini, ia hanya bisa menghela napas berat dan mencoba menjawab semampu yang ia bisa.

"Tidak―tapi..."

Alis Daiki berkerut, menbentuk kerutan samar yang saling berlawanan satu sama lain. "Tapi?"

Daiki langsung bertanya, dengan intonasi yang sama seperti biasanya, dan seperti biasanya, tanpa nada perhatian sama sekali. Ugh, lelaki itu malah terus-menerus mendesaknya. Sekali lagi begitu, awas saja. Satsuki mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memajukan dagunya. Daiki bisa saja terus menerus menanyainya dan untunglah―suaminya itu cukup bisa menahan luapan rasa ingin tahunya. Satsuki menegakkan posisi duduknya, menatap Daiki dengan penuh pertimbangan, mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan lelaki tersebut.

"Aku hanya khawatir padamu, Bodoh!"

Satsuki tidak bisa memanjangkan kata-kata cerdasnya di depan Daiki. Lidah cerdasnya seakan terbungkam bila melihat lelaki berambut biru itu sedang memandangnya dengan dalam, seperti biasanya. Ia tidak bisa berkutik lagi sekarang. Yang ia tahu sekarang, ia hanya perlu mendukung lelaki itu untuk berjuang semampu yang ia bisa. Daiki hanya memandangnya heran.

Ingin rasanya Satsuki meninju wajahnya begitu melihat ekspresi heran Daiki. Lelaki itu memang agak bodoh, tapi ia seharusnya bisa bukan, tidak bersikap bodoh di depan istrinya?

"Khawatir, katamu?"

Jawaban singkat Satsuki membuat Daiki semakin heran. Daiki hanya perlu duduk di sebelah Satsuki dan kembali memutar taktik bagaimana caranya untuk membuat istrinya itu bersikap kembali seperti biasanya. Istrinya itu bangkit dari duduknya dan menyodorkan ransel padanya yang sedang menunggu. Satsuki menunduk dengan wajah pasrah, dan memaksakan wajahnya untuk tersenyum ke arah Daiki. Ia malas berdebat.

"Cepatlah pulang."

Daiki melihat istrinya itu berkata dengan pelannya, hingga suaranya pecah, ia berucap dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar, seolah tak mendengar pertanyaannya tadi. Suaranya setengah parau. Namun Daiki masih dapat mendengarnya jelas dari jarak sejauh ini. Daiki menggenggam tangan Satsuki dengan alis bertaut. Satsuki menggigit bibirnya.

"Hanya itu?"

"Apa?" Satsuki menoleh heran begitu mendengar suara serak Daiki yang begitu dinginnya. Suaminya menaikkan alis, menatap wanita bersurai merah muda itu dengan serius, dan Satsuki tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Jika ia berani sekali saja melawan isi hatinya, ingin sekali rasanya Satsuki melarikan diri dari kamar ini sekarang juga.

"Maksudku, kau hanya berkata seperti itu?"

"Memangnya aku harus bilang apa?" Satsuki berkacak pinggang dengan kesal. Ia benci begitu melihat wajah Daiki yang seperti itu. Wajah bodoh Daiki kembali berubah menjadi wajah datar, dan Daiki kembali mengacak rambut istrinya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Daiki menarik napas panjang, panjang dan berat, dan suasana hening di kamar mereka hanya terpecah dengan suara tarikan napas mereka yang saling bergantian.

"Seharusnya kau bilang, '_jangan pergi'_ atau semacam itu, bukan? Kau ini, tidak perhatian sekali."

Kata-kata Satsuki tercekat, kaget begitu mendengar kata-kata Daiki yang seperti itu. Lelaki itu mengucapkannya tanpa ragu, dengan nada ketusnya seperti biasanya, dan dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasanya. Tanpa kata-kata romantis, tentu saja. Satsuki terkesan, namun ia malas untuk mengungkapkannya.

Satsuki memandang suaminya itu dengan tatapan tegas, dan tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Satsuki maju, sedikit berjinjit, memeluk lelaki bertubuh itu dengan erat. Seakan ingin berkata 'jangan pergi'. Lelaki itu tersentak, namun ia sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya. Mengacak rambut Satsuki lagi. Satsuki menggigit bibirnya, mencoba meraih rambut Daiki, dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Seharusnya aku tidak perlu mengatakannya, bukan, Dai-_chan_? Kau tentu saja tahu apa maksudku."

Satsuki hanya tersenyum pehit begitu meningat percakapan itu.

Ia rindu Daiki.

Ia akhirnya menekan nomor ponsel Daiki. Ia yakin Daiki tidak akan mematikan ponselnya saat tidur karena ia punya kebiasaan menyalakan alarm untuk membangunkannya di pagi hari. Ia tahu betul kebiasaan Daiki seperti apa. Setelah mendengar nada tunggu cukup lama, akhirrnya terdengar suara lesu tanpa semangat.

"Ya, Aomine disini," suara berat Daiki terdengar. Satsuki berusaha keras menahan tawa. Ia berani bertaruh, pasti Daiki mengangkat teleponnya dengan mata yang setengah terpejam menahan kantuk yang melandanya.

"A-ah. Da-dai-_chan_?" tanya Satsuki ragu-ragu.

"Sa-satsuki?" Telinga Daiki langsung berdiri dan kesadarannya langsung pulih begitu mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu. Suara yang selama ini dirindukannya. "Untuk apa malam-malam meneleponku?" tanyanya sambil melirik jam dinding di sudut kamar hotelnya. Jam sebelas malam. "Sudah jam... sebelas. Kau tidak tidur?" tanya Daiki dingin.

"Ka-kau tidak ingat kebiasaanku setiap malam? Jangan beralibi dengan berlagak perhatian seperti itu, Dai-chan. Apa kau ingat kebiasaanku setiap malam apa?" Satsuki membuat lelaki berambut biru itu berpikir sejenak dan terdengar decakan dari ujung telepon, membuat Satsuki yakin Daiki telah tahu jawaban dari teka-teki kecilnya.

"Melihat bintang," Daiki menyibak gordennya, dan jawaban dari teka-teki Satsuki sudah terkapar di latar belakang langit hitam Amerika―bintang. Daiki sangat yakin Satsuki pasti melihat pemandangan bintang yang sama dengannya kali ini.

"Bintangnya bagus, bukan?"

"Ya," angguk Daiki kecil, menatap ribuan bintang yang ada di iris matanya kali ini. "Kenapa kau menelepon larut malam begini?" tanyanya langsung. Suasana hening, namun tiba-tiba Daiki bisa mendengar tarikan napas berat Satsuki di ujung teleponnya. Ia menggenggam ponselnya erat. "Satsuki? Kau kenapa? Apa ada yang terjadi?"

"A-aku merindukanmu, Dai-_chan_."

Satsuki tidak mendengar suara lagi dari telepon, hening untuk sejenak.

"Aku kesana sekarang," suara berat Daiki memecah keheningan.

"Bo-bodoh!" Satsuki melotot. "Kau mau pergi naik apa dari Amerika ke Tokyo? Naik pesawat jet?"

"Habisnya bagaimana?"

"Tidak usah, kau bertanding saja. Finalmu besok, bukan?"

"Satsuki."

"Apa?"

"Aku juga merindukanmu."

Dan Satsuki dan Daiki tahu, bintang-bintang yang ada di langit Tokyo atau Amerika adalah bintang yang sama, bintang yang menjadi saksi kebersamaan mereka.

.

.

_To be continued._


	7. Carousel

_7 Satsuki's Favorite Things_

_7 - Carousel_

_Story by Titania aka 16choco25_

_Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimatsu Tadatoshi_

_Summary : Daiki tidak pernah tahu Satsuki menyukai 7 hal yang benar-benar tidak ia sangka sama sekali. Dan ia hanya selalu berharap bahwa salah satu hal yang disukai Satsuki adalah dirinya, yang apa adanya dan selalu mencoba menjadi yang terbaik di mata Satsuki._

_._

_._

Skuad tim basket Daiki meraih kemenangan besar di Amerika.

Begitu tiba di bandara, tak ada yang menghalangi jalan mereka berlari hingga dapat menghambur mulus memasuki pesawat. Daiki bahkan bisa memilih tempat duduk sesuka hati, namun tak menghilangkan sepercik pun rasa takut ketinggiannya. Mereka―Tetsuya, Midorima, Nijimura, Akashi, Kise, dan tentu saja Daiki pulang dengan beribu pengalaman yang tak akan pernah mereka lupakan. Setelah sampai di bandara, mereka langsung meluapkan rasa lelah mereka di dalam pesawat dengan langsung menyandarkan diri di bangku empuk pesawat―kecuali Daiki.

Jadilah, selama sekitar delapan belas jam penerbangan, Daiki tak sekali pun mendapat kesempatan ke alam mimpi dengan tenang. Guncangan di pesawat ditambah tanah yang tak lagi terlihat membuatnya selalu dihantui ketakutan. Berbeda dengannya, Tetsuya dan Midorima malah langsung tertidur di menit kelima ia menyandarkan kepala pada bangku pesawat.

Astaga, seolah seluruh waktu di dunia tidaklah cukup untuk mereka.

Jadi begitulah, selama kurang lebih delapan belas jam penerbangan, kurang lebih sekitar lima belas jam dihabiskan Tetsuya dan yang lain di alam mimpi. Daiki? Karena tidak bisa tidur dan selalu diliputi rasa mual, maka ia hanya melihat-lihat foto yang berhasil mereka ambil, dan sesekali mencomot jajanan yang sempat terbawa. Dan begitu sadar, mereka sudah ada di Bandara Narita dan langsung menaiki mobil.

Berkat jalanan yang lenggang dan keahlian sang pengemudi, Daiki berhasil tiba di depan rumahnya kurang dari lima belas menit. Menyadari sisa waktu membuat Daiki tertarik untuk melangkah ke arah belakang mobil, membuka _cool_ _box_ dan meraih sekaleng kopi, lelah karena _jet lag _dan sangat kekurangan tidur. Duh, lihat saja kantung mata dan rambut berantakannya, belum lagi debu yang coreng-moreng di sekujur tubuh sebagai oleh-oleh dari Amerika. Ia yakin Satsuki pun tidak mau melihat bayangannya di cermin sebelum mandi atau setidaknya berganti baju.

Begitu membuka pintu rumah, yang ia harapkan adalah senyum Satsuki yang menyambut kedatangannya, namun Daiki melongo begitu melihat rumahnya kosong melompong. Ia keluar lagi, menghampiri mobil dengan jendela terbuka dan wajah Kise menyembul di celah jendela yang terbuka itu.

"Satsuki tidak ada," katanya heran. Kise, Tetsuya, Midorima, Nijimura, dan Akashi ikut melongo.

Kise berpikir sejenak. "Mungkin ia sedang berbelanja," tebaknya.

"Tidak mungkin. Ia selalu belanja pagi-pagi setiap jam sepuluh," kata Daiki tegas, sambil memijit-mijit keningnya. Ia tahu benar kebiasaan Satsuki. Namun sekarang otak dan batinnya terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan banyak hal, kecuali satu hal yang menjadi prioritasnya—kemana Satsuki?

.

.

Jawaban pertama muncul dari kertas yang diletakkan di meja makan, disertai bunga itu.

Daiki menemukannya, pesan dari Satsuki.

Hanya sebuah kalimat sederhana yang tertulis di kertas dengan sekuntum bunga _carnation_ putih. Daiki memutar otaknya, mencoba mengingat-ingat. _Carnation_ putih, artinya menunggu, bukan? Bahasa bunga, ia selalu ingat Satsuki pernah berkata bahwa bahasa bunga adalah bahasa yang menggunakan bunga sebagai perlambang atau kiasan. Namun ia tidak salah, bukan?

_**Temui aku di restoran Italia di depan Stasiun Kenbashi malam ini, meja dua belas, pukul tujuh.**_

_**Satsuki.**_

.

.

Lelaki berambut biru itu berjalan menuju pintu masuk restoran Italia itu, dimana seorang pelayan lelaki sudah bersiap-siap untuk menyambutnya. Ia melongokkan kepalanya, melihat suasana sekeliling restoran yang begitu sepi, dan di meja itu, meja di pinggir jendela kaca besar yang menampakkan pemandangan malam kota Tokyo, Daiki melihat istrinya itu, masih dengan rambut merah mudanya yang tergerai rapi dengan gaun putih panjang yang manis. Astaga, Daiki saja baru menyadari bahwa gaun yang dikenakan Satsuki itu adalah gaun pernikahan mereka.

Pelayan lelaki itu tersenyum. "Anda Tuan Aomine Daiki, meja dua belas, bukan?" tanyanya sambil membungkukkan badan, dan Daiki mengangguk pelan, sejenak tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia melirik jam, jam tujuh kurang sepuluh menit. Ia datang lebih awal.

"Ya, benar," ujarnya mengiyakan.

Pelayan itu tersenyum lagi. "Nona Aomine Satsuki sudah menunggu Anda. Silakan masuk."

Daiki melangkahkan kakinya, menuju meja nomor dua belas, dimana istrinya itu telah menunggu di hadapan panggung kecil dengan piano, dan Satsuki tersenyum begitu melihat kehadiran suaminya itu dengan pakaian rapi—jas hitam dengan kemeja putih dan dasi biru. Dia pun melangkah mendekati Satsuki. Daiki melirik vas bunga yang ada di tengah meja mereka, bunga itu, _carnation_ putih. Daiki duduk dan menatap istrinya itu serius.

"Jangan bilang bahwa semua ini adalah kelakuanmu," ujar Daiki dingin.

"Romantis, bukan?" Satsuki memiring-miringkan kepalanya. "Darimana kau tahu bahwa semua ini adalah ideku?"

Daiki menjentikkan jari sambil memajukan dagunya. "Mudah saja, suasana restoran yang sepi, pelayan yang menunggu di depan pintu masuk restoran, pemain piano di panggung kecil itu, dan surat dengan setangkai bunga _carnation_ di rumah. Dan aku mulai berpikir pasti semua ini adalah ulahmu," tuduhnya dengan sikap dingin, khas lelaki itu.

Satsuki tertawa kecil. "Kau benar seratus persen," ucapnya geli.

"Kau habiskan berapa untuk semua ini, Satsuki?" Daiki membuka buku menu dan menekurinya sejenak. "Biar kutebak, kartu debitku pasti sekarat."

Satsuki tergelak. "Aku mempersiapkan semua ini untukmu, Dai-_chan_."

"Omong-omong," Daiki menatap Satsuki lekat. Gaun putih dengan renda di ujungnya yang manis. Membuatnya merasa _deja_ _vu_. "Kenapa kau mengenakan gaun itu?" tanyanya sambil memegang tangan Satsuki, erat. "Itu gaun pernikahan kita, bukan?" Tangan Daiki masih menggamit tangan Satsuki dan Satsuki menatap Daiki lembut.

"Aku sengaja memakai gaun ini. Dai-chan, bagaimana pendapatmu?"

"Aku suka."

Suara Daiki tertelan oleh fantasi dan setelah menghabiskan waktu di restoran, mereka berlari, menuju taman bermain yang nampak sepi, dan melayang-layang dalam komidi putar—_carousel_. Rasanya indah, melebihi indahnya ledakan aurora di atas Kutub Selatan atau indahnya ledakan galaksi dan supernova yang melayang jatuh di atas belantika astronomi.

Saat komidi putar mencapai posisi empat puluh lima derajat dari porosnya, saat itu juga daya tarik membuat mereka sedikit terguncang. Satsuki tersenyum dengan sangat manis dan Daiki sudah menatapnya serius, namun bibirnya tersenyum dingin.

"Dai-_chan_."

"Hm?"

"Aku punya hadiah spesial untukmu."

Daiki mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Ia tidak tahu apa alasan Satsuki mengeluarkan bungkusan kado kecil dari kantong gaun putihnya. Dan senyum misterius Satsuki itu mencurigakan. Ia benci kejutan walau ia sebenarnya sering membuat kejutan. Namun yang berikutnya terlihat membuat Daiki terperangah saat melihat gambar siluet hitam putih USG di tangan Satsuki. Ia tidak tahu apakah perasaan yang tengah dirasakannya adalah senang, bahagia, atau gembira, yang bercampur dengan rasa kaget.

Satsuki tersenyum. "Aku periksa dua hari yang lalu." Ia menggamit tangan Daiki.

Daiki menggenggam tangannya, erat, seakan ia akan kehilangan istrinya itu. Satsuki tersenyum, hangat.

"Jadilah ayah yang baik, Dai-_chan_."

"Pasti."

"Aku mencintaimu, Dai-_chan_."

"Aku lebih."

Dan Satsuki seakan berkhayal bahwa saat ini dia berkhayal melihat dirinya, Daiki, dan seorang anak lelaki berambut biru dan anak perempuan berambut merah muda sedang duduk di dalam sebuah komidi putar, melihat seberapa jauh pemandangan yang dapat mereka lihat melalui jendela komidi putar, tertawa bersama-sama, saling bercanda ria, dan ia tersenyum kecil, dan memeluk Daiki.

Dan ia selalu tahu, Daiki adalah salah satu hal yang disukainya, yang apa adanya dan selalu mencoba menjadi yang terbaik di depannya.

.

.

_Jika kau adalah setetes embun yang mengalir di penghujung paru-paruku, membuatku merasa kehilangan seluruh rasa hausku, maka kau adalah penyejukku. Jika kau adalah oksigen yang kuhirup sepanjang waktu, mengalir deras ke seluruh bagian darahku, mengitari seluruh tubuhku, maka kau adalah napasku. __Jika kau adalah galaksi, maka aku adalah ribuan konstelasi bintang-gemintang yang akan selalu bersamamu. Jika kau adalah elemen, maka aku adalah jutaan partikel mikro elemen lain yang menjadi bagianmu. Kau delusiku, mimpiku, harapanku, dan fantasiku.  
><em> 

_Momoi Satsuki._


End file.
